


It’s a Date

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Tony's younger sister and you've always been hidden from the limelight. You ended up joining the Military and years later you were discharged. You went to go see Tony and you meet the team. When you meet Natasha the two of you immediately click.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 108





	It’s a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Being a Stark you knew about the limelight but you were always hidden from it. Being in the limelight was more your brothers thing than yours so you didn’t mind. After high school you decided to join the Military, Tony was nervous when you told him what you wanted to do but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop you. He never stopped telling you how proud he was of you.

Tony made sure no one would be able to find out about you, he just wanted to keep you safe. The only person who knew about you was Pepper. 

Over the years you both kept in touch, you sent him letters and at times even called him. When you heard about the battle of New York you called him immediately. You wanted to come home as soon as you could to see him, to make sure he was okay, but he told you that everything was fine and that he was okay. 

After that you checked up on him whenever you could, he told you about how he’s at the Avengers compound now, he even told you about some of the team. You couldn’t wait for the day when you could meet his team and to be able to see your brother again.

That day was today. You’ve been discharged, but you didn’t tell Tony. You wanted to go to the compound and surprise him. The only one who knew you were showing up was Pepper, you told her because you knew you could trust her with this. Plus she was the one who was going to take you to the compound.

**xxxxx**

You walked off the plane and smiled, you grabbed your stuff and began to walk towards the spot where you were going to meet Pepper. You looked around and saw her waiting for you.

She smiled when she saw you. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Pepper pulled you into a hug.

You were shocked at first but you hugged her back. “It’s nice to meet you too.” When you pulled away from the hug Pepper led you to her car. 

While Pepper was driving to the compound you couldn’t help but look out the window. Before you knew it Pepper pulled up in front of the compound. You looked at the compound in awe, it was one thing having Tony tell you about it but seeing it in person was completely different. “Wow.”

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Pepper walked over to you, see gave you your things.

“It is.” You smiled before grabbing your things, you thanked her. “Do you know where Tony is?”

Pepper chuckled. “Knowing Tony he’s in the kitchen getting more coffee before going back to his lab.”

“Honestly I’m not surprised.” You laughed and shook your head. “Lead the way.” You smiled.

Pepper took you to the kitchen and sure enough there was Tony, his back was towards you and Pepper. Pepper left the room, giving you time to spend with Tony. Tony’s back was still facing you, you shook your head.

“I’m guessing that isn’t your first cup of coffee today.” You smirked.

Tony jumped and spun around to see you. “(Y/N)?”

“Hey big brother.”

Tony ran over to you, he pulled you into a tight hug, you hugged him back. While you were hugging him a few tears rolled down your cheeks. It’s been so long since you’ve seen him.

He pulled away. “Not that I’m happy to see you, because I am, but what are you doing here? I thought-”

“I was discharged. As soon as I was I called Pepper, I asked if she could come pick me up at the airport.” You smiled. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well I’m definitely surprised.” He laughed.

“Tony we-”

You and Tony turned around and and saw the other members of the team. You looked at them and once you locked eyes with a beautiful redhead you blushed and quickly looked away.

“What’s going on here? Who is this?” A man with blond hair asked. You immediately knew who he was.

“Everyone this is my sister (Y/N).” Tony smiled and wrapped and arm around your shoulder.

“You have a sister?!”

**xxxxx**

One night you couldn’t sleep so you went into the training room. You’ve been at the compound for a few weeks now and it’s been amazing. Being able to spend time with Tony again was amazing. Steve had asked you about your time in the Military and it was nice to talk to someone who understood in a way.

Then there was Natasha. Over the last few weeks you two clicked. There have been a few times when she asked you if you wanted to spar, the smirk she gave you when you said yes sent chills through you.

Right now you were punching a punching bag, lost in your thoughts. There was someone on your mind and that was Natasha. In the short time that you’ve been there you couldn’t help but start falling for her.

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice Natasha walking into the room. When she saw you punching the punching bag she stopped. By the look on your face she knew you were lost in your thoughts.

“Can’t sleep?” Natasha slowly walked over to you.

You blinked a few times before looking up at Natasha, you couldn’t help but blush. You cleared your throat and stopped punching the bag. “Is it that obvious?” You turned around, grabbing your water bottle.

While your back was towards her, Natasha couldn’t help but check you out. She bit her lip but she quickly shook her head before moving to stand next to you. “You want to talk about whats on your mind?”

You looked over at her, part of you wanted to tell her but the other part of you didn’t. You weren’t sure what you were going to do about your feelings for her. “Not at the moment.”

“Well,” She placed a hand on your arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “If you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

“Thanks Nat.” You smiled at her.

She smiled back at you before leaving the training room. You watched her leave, once she left you let out a sigh. What were you going to do?

**xxxxx**

“I’ve been thinking, how would you like to join the team?” Tony asked you.

You were spending time with your brother in his lab. You raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

He set down his tools and turned to face you. “I’m serious (Y/N).” He walked over to you, he placed his hands on your shoulders. “I talked to the others and they all want you to stay, I want you to stay.” He smiled.

You weren’t going to lie but you’ve thought about joining the team, you wanted to stay and spend time with them and with your brother. 

“Think about it, you’ll get to spend more time with a certain redhead.” Tony smirked.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You pulled away from him, looking anywhere but at Tony. 

“Oh come on, I’m your brother! I can tell you have feelings for Natasha.”

Sighing you looked up at him, you smiled. “I would love to join the team.”

Tony rushed over to you and pulled you into a hug, you laughed and hugged him back.

What you didn’t know was that Natasha heard everything, she was going to Tony’s lab to talk to him about an upgrade to her suit. When she heard what Tony said about you having feelings for her she hid.

She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of you having feelings for her.

**xxxxx**

Now that you were part of the team Tony had to throw a party, but it was just with the team. You told him that he didn’t have to throw a party just because you were now part of the Avengers but this is Tony you were talking about, if there was a chance he could throw a party there was no stopping him.

You smiled as you stood by the bar, you took a sip of the drink in your hand. Natasha walked over to you, you smiled at her.

“Welcome to the team (Y/N).” She smiled.

You blushed. “Thanks Tasha.”

It was quiet between the two of you for a little bit. Suddenly Natasha placed a hand on your arm. “Can we talk for a minute? Maybe somewhere where the others aren’t around?”

You nod and the two of you go to the training room, it was the closest place where you both knew no one was going to be there.

Once you got there you could tell Natasha was nervous, you frowned. Out of the time you’ve known her you’ve never seen her like this. “What’s going on Nat?”

Natasha took a deep breath. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to say this but the day you were spending time with Tony in his lab... I heard what he said to you.”

You looked at her with a confused look, you were trying to figure out what she was talking about. Then it hit you. She heard what Tony said about how you had feelings for Natasha.

“Y-You heard what Tony said about-”

“About how you have feelings for me.”

Well here it is, you were about to get told that she doesn’t feel the same way and that she doesn’t want to spend time with you. You held your breath waiting for her to say it. But she never did.

Natasha smiled and moved closer to you, she gently placed her hand on your cheek. She leaned forward. “I have feelings for you too (Y/N).” 

She closed the gap and when you felt her lips on yours you gasped before your eyes fluttered shut, you wrapped your arms around her neck as you kissed her back.

Once air became necessary you both reluctantly pulled away, Natasha rest her forehead against yours. You both were smiling. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?” You blushed.

“It’s a date.” Natasha pulled you into another kiss, you smiled into the kiss causing Natasha to smile as well.


End file.
